Pardon?
by SephyRSDH
Summary: [UA] Une Lily qui pète un câble, un James inquiet, un Sirius à tomber, un Rémus attentionné et un groupe punk, ça donne ça!histoire racontée par la guitariste du groupe, plutôt dark, un peu d'humour et d'amour!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!

Nouvelle histoire, dans un univers parallèle avec mes Maraudeurs préférés, et des personnages qui apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre, appartenant à un manga...

pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous devinez qui ils sont...ùù

Enfin! cette histoire est un éxutoire... Pour la fille qui se reconnaîtra en Lily, sache qu'une bonne partie des sentiments d'Ellana ont été les miens.

Mais comme je suis qui je suis, j'ai aussi romancé, dramatisé et éxagéré!

héhé! j'espère que ça vous plaira! la suite dans les prochains jours!

Sirius: **Dois-je craindre pour ma vie?**

Meoi: **Meuh non mon Patmol! Pas toi...**

D., un personnage qui apparaîtra prochainement: **Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule... TT**

Meoi, sadique, pars dans un rire démoniaque alors que Sirius tapote l'épaule de D.

Bien! Voilà le premier chapitre!

**_Précision:_** ça commence en Angleterre!!

* * *

'_On reste zen, y a pas de malaise, on reste zen...'_

Les mains sur le lavabo, serrées au point de faire blanchir les jointures et de raidir ses bras, la tête baissée, le souffle lent et contrôlé, la jeune fille tentait de se calmer.

-**Ellana ?**

-**Quoi encore !**

**-... Ellana, tout va bien ?**

'_Rémus...'_

La fille se redresse et se regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Des yeux marron soulignés de noir, le visage grimé pour ne pas être identifiable, les cheveux courts coiffés sauvagement, et une tenue sombre, moulante, néanmoins pas très provocante et des chaînes autour du cou. A croire qu'elle appartient à un groupe punk... Et c'est peu dire. Puisqu'effectivement, Ellana Stanton, 19 ans, est guitariste dans le jeune, mais relativement connu, groupe punk de 'Dark Diary'.

**-... Ellana ?**

La punk soupira et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Un jeune homme de son âge, le regard inquiet, lui fit face.

**-Ellana ? Ca va aller ?**

La jeune fille lui sourit et acquiesça.

Un bruit de foule impatiente se fit entendre.

-**Je devrais y aller avant qu'il n'y ait une émeute !**

Elle sourit de nouveau à son ami et passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre son groupe sur scène.

Resté prés de la porte, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur le la petite pièce. Le comportement de son amie l'inquiétait énormément. Même si elle le cachait bien, Rémus avait bien remarqué son comportement, sa mauvaise humeur, la colère qui brûle dans son regard. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et temps qu'elle ne voudra pas lui dire, il ne pourra pas l'aider. Le jeune soupira en passant une main de ses cheveux de miel et traversa le couloir sombre pour observer discrètement le groupe sur scène, son regard mordoré ne se détachant pas de son amie.

-

-

-

-

Assise devant un bol de chocolat, Ellana était perdue dans ses pensées. Si bien, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son ami, Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier, souhaitant avoir une discussion avec elle, s'était levé une demi-heure auparavant pour prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec elle. Une tasse de café noir dans la main, il s'installa à la table, juste à côté d'elle.

-**Oh ! Salut Moony !**

**-'Jour Sephy !**

Sortant de ses pensées, elle offrit un grand sourire à son ami.

-**Tu es bien matinal, dis moi !**

Le garçon jeta un regard dans la salle. Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment que la maison de disque met à disposition de ses artistes pendant leurs concerts dans la ville. Ce bâtiment est en fait, un ancien hôtel réaménagé pour l'occasion. En effet, les hôtels refusant de prendre des groupes punk, il a bien fallu les loger quelques part...

Actuellement, les deux amis se situent dans l'ancien restaurant de l'immeuble, dans lequel des tables sont disposées pour le repas.

**-En fait, je voulais te parler.**

La fille avala cul sec son grand bol de chocolat et répondit en s'essuyant les moustaches.

-**Vraiment ? De quoi ?**

Il attendit qu'elle prenne un croissant pour continuer.

-**Je vois bien que quelque chose te met en pétard ces deniers jours, et ça m'inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Son amie soupira d'agacement. Un masque de colère était apparu, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dépourvu de tout maquillage, son visage était bien plus expressif. Pour Rémus, s'était un vrai livre ouvert sur ses sentiments.

-**Pour tout te dire, je voulais t'en parler...**

**-Mais... ?**

-**Mais je suis tellement en colère que je n'arrive même pas à aborder le sujet.**

Le ton a perdu cette gaieté qui le caractérise, la froideur envenimant cette chaleur qui émane généralement d'elle. Rémus patienta quelque secondes, le temps qu'elle s'apaise un peu et trouve un moyen de lui en parler.

-**pffff... le mieux, ce serait que tu le lises par toi même.**

Le garçon fronça des sourcils et son amie lui tendit son portable après avoir effectué plusieurs manipulations. Je lis alors une sms qu'elle a reçue deux jours plus tôt...

-

_'Ok, une explication...Jdois absolument réussir cette année, tu te rend pa compte de ce ke représente le redoublement pr moi ! pr ça une seule solution : ruptur brutal ac tou (notr) univèr juska ce ke g passé le concour : pa 2télé, 2musik, 2sorti, 2téléfone, 2manga, 2trip, 2livr otr ke médical et de garçon. E je mé de la distance entr mé ami (dont twa) é mwa pr pouvoir me concentré plénemen. Bref, il fo 'grandir' pr un an. Jte demande 2 cmprendr ça. Kan jseré passé en P2 tou redeviendra coma van. Fé mwa confiance.'_

_-_

Je déglutis en regardant le nom de l'expéditeur... ou plutôt de l'expéditrice. Je regarde Ellana et voit ses yeux briller dangereusement.

-**Ooh... putain. Je sais pas quoi dire.**

Je passe un bras autour de l'épaule de mon amie pour la réconforter un peu. Elle se rapproche un peu de moi, ce qui me surprend : elle n'aime pas vraiment le contact humain.

Je soupire en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

'_Lily Evans... qu'es ce qui te prends ?'_

Après quelques secondes, je lui demande :

**-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?**

Elle soupire lourdement et reprend son portable pour effectuer de nouvelles manip'.

-**Dis toi que j'étais très en colère...**

Je prends le portable et lis le nouveau message.

-

'_Ca, je le compren tré bien.mé ton comportemen, ça non. on ne di ce genre de chose à une ami.ce ki augmente ma colère, c la première kestion ke tu m'a posé. C'été purmen et simplemen dégueulasse et tt ce ki m'est venu à l'espri par la suite, c le mo 'égoiste'. heureusemen pr toi,tu a choisi t'expliké.sinon, t'oré définitevemen perdu une ami. ne t'y trompe pa.si je te croise ds lé prochain jour,c ma main dans ta gueule.parce ke ta manière d'agir est incalifiable.et ne me ressor pa ke t'es 'désolé''._

_-_

Je ne lui demande pas la permission et cherche la réponse de Lily.

-

'_Il falé ke jte dise ke talé plu avoir de mé nouvèl avan lontem. Jvoulé pa ktu pense ke c'été parce k'on été plu ensemble. Jvoulé pa m'expliqué et ça ma rendu malad. Sujet clo.'_

_-_

A cela, Ellana répondit simplement : _'Bien'_.

Je referme le portable et le lui rends.

-**Elle t'a recontacté ?**

**-Le lendemain, me demandant si j'allais bien...**

Je n'ais pas besoin de demander pour comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu...

Je ne comprends vraiment pas Lily. Elle a du péter un gros câble pour écrire ça.

-**Je crois qu'elle se bourre le mou à cause de la médecine...**

**-J'y ais pensé, Moony.**

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel je bois mon café et Ellan mange son croissant, toujours proches l'un de l'autre. Décidant de changer les idées de mon amie, je reprends la parole.

-**Au moins, maintenant, je sais pourquoi t'étais bizarre !**

Elle rigole légèrement, un peu étranglée.

-**Comment ça ? Plus que d'habitude ?**

Je rigole à mon tour. Finalement, elle arrive à se détendre un peu...

'**Bon sang, Lily...'**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deux mois plus tard, Ellana et son groupe se retrouvent dans la boîte branché de la ville. Assise à leur table, Ellana soupire pour la soixante-huitième fois. Ses trois compagnons l'ont lâché pour aller danser –se coller- avec quelques minettes. Pas très fan des boîtes de nuit, Ellana était tout de même obligée de venir : c'était dans le contrat...

-**Salut !**

**-pfffffff...**

Soixante-neuf.

Le gars se rapproche encore et Ellana se prépare une réplique bien sentie.

-**Tu veux...**

**-Nan.**

**-Mais...**

**-Nan.**

**-Enfin...**

**-Nan.**

Le garçon lance une remarque acerbe et retourne avec son groupe de potes.

Mouais bon, à minuit passée, les remarques bien senties se font difficiles à atteindre dans els tréfonds de sa matière grise.

-** Excuse-moi ?**

Et de soixante-dix...

Le garçon s'assied à côté d'elle sur la banquette. Passablement énervé, la jeune fille lui jette le-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants-parce-qu-ils-ne-sont-pas-morts et attend qu'il décide bouger son cul de là.

-**Euh... Tu es bien Ellana ? Ellana Stanton ?**

Surprise qu'on la reconnaisse malgré son maquillage, la punk soulève un sourcil curieux sans se départir de son regard meurtrier.

-**Je m'appelle James, James Potter...**

La surprise envahit totalement la jeune fille.

-**Euh... j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, on pourrait aller dans un endroit moins... bruyant ?**

Ellana jette un coup d'œil sur la piste et replonge son regard sombre dans celui du garçon.

**-Suis-moi.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans un pub installé à quelques mètres de la boîte. Attendant leurs commandes, les deux jeunes adultes sont assis l'un en face de l'autre à une des tables.

**-Tu voulais me parler ?**

Un peu surpris, le garçon lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-**Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour te trouver ?**

**-Je sais que tu connais Rémus.**

Nouveau regard surpris suivit d'un grand sourire.

-**Je ne savais pas qu'il te l'avait dit ! Vous êtes très proches vous deux !**

Pas d'humeur pour supporter de tels sous-entendus, la punk enchaîna.

**-Qui a dit qu'il me l'avait dit ?**

James paru -une fois n'est pas coutume- étonné

-**Bon, James, j'ai la tête dans le cul, alors si tu pouvais éviter de tourner autour du pot...**

Le garçon baissa les yeux en triturant ses doigts. Avant qu'Ellana repose sa question, la serveuse arriva.

**-Bonsoir !**

Avec un large sourire aguicheur, elle fixa James, qui avait relevé la tête.

-**Un whisky pur feu...**

Elle déposa le verre devant lui, faisant attention à se rapprocher jusqu'à la limite de la convenance.

**-Et un panaché.**

Elle posa mon verre, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de ma présence, et continuant à fixer mon compagnon avec un regard langoureux... mais elle déchanta très vite en se rendant compte que James ne la voyait même pas.

Elle s'en alla finalement, nous laissant de nouveau seul.

-**Nous en étions où ?**

James avala une gorgée de l'alcool avant de me répondre.

A vrai dire, en le regardant, comme ça, on comprend très bien la serveuse... Les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, les yeux bleus foncés, des lunettes qui accentuaient son côté rebelle, un visage masculin et bien dessiné, une carrure d'athlète... ce mec avait tout pour plaire.

-**En fait, je suis venu pour te parler de Lily...**

**-Lily ? C'est plus Evans ?**

Il me jette un regard blessé et continue.

**-Plus d'Evans... plus depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle...**

Wouaouh ! Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour me remettre du choc, j'avale une grande gorgée de mon panaché.

-**Bien... continu.**

**-... Ellana, je ne sais plus quoi faire...**

**-Euh, attend. Si c'est pour me demander de t'aider à te rapprocher d'elle, je te le dis tout de suite...**

**-Nan ! Ellana, tu ne comprends pas. Lily ne va pas bien, elle a changé... j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle est totalement intouchable...**

La panique du garçon se fait sentir.

-**Elle te repousse, n'es-ce pas ? Elle s'isole et ne parle plus à personne.**

Le garçon me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Après avoir repris une gorgée de ma boisson, je continue.

**-Désolée de te le dire, James, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu vas me prendre pour une insensible, mais il vaut mieux que tu la laisses se démerder toute seule.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Laisse-moi finir.**

Le garçon celle sa bouche et me fixe d'un regard noir.

-**Lily et moi sommes en froid. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait couper les ponts avec tout ce qui n'est pas de l'ordre du travail. Aussi, ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de la raisonner, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle s'est foutue elle-même dans cette situation...**

**-Je ne crois pas que tu saisisses vraiment ce que j'essaye de te dire. Lily perd totalement les pédales ! Elle ressemble à un zombie ! Elle a du perdre au moins dix kilos ! Je suis réellement inquiet, Ellana ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour te dire qu'elle s'isole ?!**

Je ne réponds pas, perdue dans une réflexion. Après quelques minutes dans une atmosphère tendue, je réponds finalement à un James nerveux.

-**Je ne peux pas venir avant trois jours. D'ici là, ne tente rien, j'ai besoin de constater les dégâts par moi-même.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Un jean, un T-shirt vert à manches longues, des chaussures de même couleur et une veste noire à la main, Ellana passait inaperçue. Elle attendait sa valise à côté du tapis roulant. Quand enfin elle repéra son sac, elle l'attrapa agilement et chercha un siège où s'asseoir.

Elle était exténuée. Pour avoir le vol du samedi matin, elle avait du se lever très tôt... mais comme elle était en concert la veille, elle a carrément fait nuit blanche. C'est donc avec des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, pour atténuer les effets douloureux de la lumière vive, qu'elle attend James Potter, le crétin fini qui a 20 minutes de retards...

Elle patienta encore 25 minutes avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme de son âge, un bonnet sur la tête, une écharpe autour du cou et un long manteau, tous noirs, chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Pas le moins du monde réveillée, elle se leva et tira sa valise à sa suite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'individu. Ce dernier, qui ressemblait à James de là où elle était précédemment, ne se trouvait pas être lui. Aussi, s'arrêta-t-elle à côté d'un banc quand elle comprit sa mégarde. Mais après quelques secondes, le garçon, plus grand qu'elle d'après ce qu'elle a vu, se tourna vers elle et posa un regard métallique sur sa personne. Cachée par ses lunettes, elle ne se priva pas d'un matage en règle... Ce mec était un pur beau gosse. Ses cheveux son plus longs que ceux de James, son visage plus fin et sa carrure plus svelte, mais sa prestance sautait aux yeux. Amorphe, elle le vit s'approcher.

-**Euh... Ellana ?**

La fille lève un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Bah... ouais.**

Le beau gosse lui offre un sourire à damné un saint et se présente en lui tendant la main.

-**Sirius Black. Je suis un ami de James.**

Je lui serre la main d'une poigne plus forte qu'il ne s'y attendait. Je sais pas pour vous, mais quand un mec serre à peine la main d'une fille par, soi-disant, délicatesse, ça me donne envie de leur broyer les phalanges ! Mais Ellana n'alla pas jusque là, elle attendit simplement que Sirius lui donne plus de détail. Voyant son manque de réaction, ce dernier compris qu'il devait une explication.

-**Désolé, mais James a appris ce matin même qu'un match de rugby avait lieu, alors il m'a demandé de venir te chercher...**

**-Et chevalier sur ton cheval blanc, tu arrives...**

Ellana se relève et attrape sa valise pour la donner –lancer- à Sirius.

**-Bon, allons-y.**

Elle attendit que l'Adonis passe devant pour le suivre jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrête devant une voiture de sport noire. Une Mazerati.

**-... Belle bagnole.**

Finissant de mettre la valise dans le coffre, le garçon lève la tête pour me répondre.

**-C'est celle de James, il me l'a prêtée pour prendre ma Porsh, soi-disant qu'il n'y a pas assez de place...**

_'Bah voyons...'_

Une fois installés dans la voiture, le garçon démarra, un petit sourire fier sur le visage. Ellana pouvait mieux voir son visage, maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son bonnet, son écharpe et son manteau. Il était vraiment beau.

'_Et encore, le mot est faible...'_

Elle percevait une sorte de lueur dans son regard, comme une rébellion. Mais ce qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'est le fait que le garçon s'était levé il y a peu...

**-Je t'ai réveillé peut-être.**

Il lui jeta un petit regard avant de sortir du parking.

**-Il est vrai que tu n'étais pas prévu dans mon emploi du temps...**

Elle hoche la tête, imperturbable.

-**Je pense ne pas être le seul à avoir eut une courte nuit.**

**-Nan, effectivement.**

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la guitariste étouffa un bâillement.

**-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas dormi.**

**-...Moi non plus.**

Un sourire lubrique étire ses lèvres. Ellana lève son sourcil gauche mais ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au sourire.

Elle s'accouda à la portière et appuya sa tête sur sa main repliée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais et le défilement du paysage ne l'aidait pas à se réveiller. Elle étouffa un nouveau bâillement et regarda la radio.

**-Ca te dérange si je mets de la musique ?**

**-Nan, vas-y.**

Elle s'activa donc à la recherche d'une station de rock. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver satisfaction puis se renfonça dans le siège en se laissant transporter par 'The Dandy Warhols'.

**-Tu aimes ce genre de musique ?**

Les lèvres d'Ellana s'étirèrent dans un sourire songeur.

-**On peu dire ça comme ça...**

Le garçon acquiesça.

**-Pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?**

**-Nan, au contraire ! Ca change de ce que je subit au quotidien...**

Intriguée, elle le fixa pour qu'il continu.

-**Tu connais Justin Timberlake ?**

**-Ooh...**

**-Eh ouais...**

Elle eut un petit rire et le garçon sourit.

-**Je te dépose où ?**

Elle se tortilla un peu, cherchant à atteindre la poche arrière droite de son jean. Elle en sortit un papier froissé et le déplia.

**-Tu connais l'Hôtel Royal ?**

Il laissa échapper une expression moqueuse.

-**Evidemment !**

'_Evidemment...'_

Ellana se força à ne pas afficher un air ironique et continua.

**-Bah voilà, c'est là qu'il faut que tu me déposes.**

**-Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais tu travailles où pour te payer un hôtel pareil ?**

**-... Dans un secteur porteur.**

Il lui jeta un regard curieux mais n'insista pas.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes silencieuses comblées par la musique, ils arrivèrent au pied de l'hôtel quatre étoiles.

Un voiturier s'occupa de lui ouvrir la portière et elle descendit.

**-Merci, Sirius.**

Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire et il partit après que la valise soit débarrassée de la luxueuse voiture.

-

-

-

-

Après une nuit réparatrice et un petit déjeuner copieux, Ellana se retrouvait dans sa chambre.

Allongée sur le lit, elle bouquinait quand son portable sonna.

**-Ouais ?**

_-**Ellana ? C'est moi.**_

**-Ah ! Moony !**

**-_Ca va ? Tout se passe bien ?_**

**-Bah, j'attends demain pour la voir. Je préfère tâter le terrain avant de plonger dans les profondeurs hostiles...**

**-_héhé ! Que t'es bête..._**

**-Moui, je sais.**

**-_Tu as vu James ?_**

**-Nan, c'est un de ses pote qui est venu me chercher, à cause d'une histoire de match...**

**-_Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai qu'il joue dans une équipe de rugby !_**

**-... moui... Enfin bref, ton pote est pété de tunes. Et le gars d'hier aussi.**

**-_Qui était-ce ?_**

**-Sirius Black ? Tu connais ?**

**-_James m'a déjà parlé de lui. Il a l'air d'être sympa..._**

**-Mouais... à part ça ?**

**-_Ben, on a pas vraiment apprécié que tu nous lâche pendant une semaine..._**

**-On ? Tu veux dire 'apportez-moi-du-fric & Co.' ?**

**-_Haha ! Oui, c'est ça._**

**-Bah, dis leur d'aller se faire...**

**-_Oui, je passerais le message..._**

**-Bon... Autre chose ?**

**-_Pas pour le moment... Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit..._**

**-Je t'appelle, à toute heure. Je sais Moony, t'inquiète.**

**-_Bien, dans ce cas, je te rappelle demain._**

**-Ok ! A plus man !**

**-_Bye._**

Elle raccrocha et se replongea dans son livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone de la chambre retentit.

Après un 'Putain !' bien senti et un livre jeté à l'autre bout du lit, la jeune femme décroché.

**-Allô ?**

**-_Un Mr. Potter pour vous Madame._**

**- Bien, passez-le-moi.**

**_-... Allô ?_**

**-Ouais ?**

**-_C'est James._**

**-Je sais. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-_Euh, je voulais savoir comment on allait faire demain..._**

Elle réfléchit deux secondes.

-**Tu commences avant ou après elle ?**

**-_Euh... après. Mais je peux y aller en avance._**

**-Elle a cours l'après-midi ?**

**-_Nan, mais elle bosse à la biblio._**

**-Ok. Bon, tu passeras me prendre avant d'aller en cours. Pas besoin d'y aller plus tôt que d'habitude. Je me démerderais une fois sur place. Mais attend-moi pour rentrer, je suis un peu paumée à Paris...**

**-_Pas de problèmes... je passerais te prendre à 8h00._**

**-Bien, je t'attendrais. A demain.**

**-_A demain !_**

Elle raccrocha et souffla. Prise d'une envie de tranquillité, elle débrancha le combiné et éteignit son portable, pour reprendre son livre et continuer sa lecture.

-

-

-

-

Elle avait passé la journée à observer Lily. Et le spectacle qu'elle donnait était affligeant.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues un peu creuses et sa silhouette trop fine.

'_Flippant...'_

Elle suivit son amie alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, mais un afflue soudain lui fit perdre Lily des yeux.

_'Merde.'_

Elle accéléra le rythme à la recherche de la rousse. Au moment de tourner de sortir des locaux, elle percuta un étudiant et renversa les livres qu'il tenait. Penaude, elle s'excusa et l'aida à les regrouper, mais quand elle se redressa, ce sont des yeux d'un vert terne qui le fixèrent. L'étudiant s'en alla sans que la guitariste ne le remarque. Elle resta plantée là, le regard plongé dans celui de son amie. Alors que la rousse se retournait pour partir, quelqu'un héla Ellana.

**-Ellana ! T'as fini avec Lily ?**

Gros moment de solitude.

La rousse se retourna lentement alors que James arrivait à proximité, se stoppant net en constatant son incommensurable connerie.

Lily fixa méchamment Ellana, mais après quelques secondes d'un échange glacial, elle se détourna un fois de plus pour s'enfuir.

La colère s'emparant soudainement d'elle, Ellana intervint.

-Alors c'est ça que t'appelles grandir ?

La rousse eut un sursaut mais ne s'arrêta pas.

-Quand t'es tu vu dans un miroir pour la dernière fois ?

Elle se stoppa net.

-En quoi ça te regarde...

-Ca me regarde en temps qu'amie.

-Aurais-tu oublié mes messages ?

-Nan. Je les ai sauvegardés.

-Je t'ai dis que je devais couper les ponts...

-... et grandir pendant une année, blablabla... Je sais. Mais ton comportement démontre que ce ne sont que des idioties et que tu as réussi à atteindre la maturité d'une adolescente pré-pubère.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée...

-Et moi que je m'en foutais de tes excuses.

-... mais que c'est comme ça, point final. Le...

-Sujet est clos. Oui, ça aussi je le sais...

La rousse ne répondit pas et recommença à marcher.

Remontée, la musicienne l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna violemment.

-**Tu sais que tu mériterais une bonne paire de claques ?**

-...

-**T'es pitoyable ! J'ai jamais vu une crétine pareille ! Tu dis vouloir grandir, tu dis vouloir te couper des autres pour pouvoir réussir ton année !**

**-**Moins fort...

-**Mais regarde ce que t'es devenue ! Lily ! Tu es une loque humaine ! **

**-Tu peux parler toi ! Qui a tout quitté pour faire de la musique ? Qui a tout abandonné pour sa passion ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de comprendre ? Je pensais que toi au moins, tu me comprendrais !**

**-Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu fais ça ! **

**-Alors accepte-le !**

**-Hors de question ! Ca te bousille ! Tu es méconnaissable ! Si je suis venu, c'est pour toi !**

**-**Bah t'avais pas besoin, je vais très bien !

-**Très bien ? TRES BIEN ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui là au juste ?**

Les étudiants commençaient à devenir nombreux autour des deux filles. Mais personne n'osait intervenir, et James encore moins. Il se rappelait la demande d'Ellana, le matin même.

'_Si jamais nous nous engueulons, ne t'interpose pas.'_

Et là, il regrettait sa promesse...

-**Tu es maigres, tu as perdu du poids ! On dirait une figurante de 'La nuit des morts vivants' !**

La rousse se dégagea et afficha un masque froid.

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir me donner des leçons avec ton maquillage ? Hein ? Dis-moi, Sephyrius, guitariste dans le groupe des 'Dark Diary' ?

Ellana secoua la tête et parue peinée alors qu'un murmure surpris parcouru la foule environnante.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. C'est tout ce que tu peux répliquer Lily. Dévoiler mon identité ? pfff... t'es tombée bien bas.

Dégoutée, la punk se détourna.

-J'espère que tu fais pas ça pour rien.

Et elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, sans même voir le visage de son amie et son regard coupable.

Après quelques mètres, elle fut rattrapée par un James inquiet.

-Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

-Laisse tomber, James. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot mais elle essuya rageusement les larmes de rage qui coulaient.

Elle se résigna à les laisser couler, se rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien de les en empêcher. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et repris la parole, contrôlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa voix.

-Partons. Il faut que je parle à mes employeurs...

Le garçon opina et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture alors que des personnes essayaient de la prendre en photo avec leurs portables. Pour la protéger, James faisait en sorte de se trouver entre l'objectif et la jeune star.

-

-

-

-

-**Moony ?**

**_-Ellana !_**

**-Tu m'as appelé ?**

Assise sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel, Ellana attendait que James revienne en appelant son ami.

Après l'incident de l'après-midi, elle se doutait que la nouvelle se propagerait vite, et comme elle avait éteint son portable, ses patrons devaient être remontés. Elle avait donc opté pour Rémus, décident qu'elle s'en était suffisamment pris en pleine gueule pour aujourd'hui...

-**_Bon sang, Ellana... Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

Elle soupira et s'étala de tout son long. Elle lui expliqua alors la scène. James revint de la salle-de-bain alors qu'elle terminait son récit.

-**_Merde._**

**-Je te le fais pas dire.**

Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de reprendre la parole.

**-_Ils aimeraient que tu rentres dès demain..._**

**-Qu'ils aillent...**

**-_Hum... oui, je sais..._**

**-...**

**-_Comment tu vas ?_**

**-On fait aller...**

**-_Ellana, si tu veux, je peux venir, tu sais ?_**

**-Moui, je n'en doute pas...**

Elle eut un petit sourire et croisa le regard de James.

-**Dis aux autres abrutis que je reviendrai vendredi. J'ai de la famille à voir...**

**-_Ok, pas de problème. Ta sœur va bien ?_**

**-Ouais, elle supporte encore les parents et elle est fan de mon groupe... même si le dernier album l'a déçue.**

**-_Ta sœur est loin d'être bête._**

**-Logique, c'est ma sœur. Enfin... tu veux parler à James ?**

**-_Oh ! Il est avec toi ?_**

**-Nan, je te dis ça parce qu'il est à dix kilomètres de moi.**

**-_La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! Passe-le-moi, s'il te plaît..._**

Elle salua son ami et passa le téléphone à James. Elle s'esquiva ensuite pour les laisser parler. Elle connaissait bien Moony et savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Il allait sûrement demander des détails embarrassants pour James si elle restait avec lui.

* * *

Voilaaaam!! 

si y a des trucs que vous zavez pas capté, Reviews!!!!

Lily, un peu vexée: **Moi, j'ai pas aimé...**

James, beau prince: **Lily! Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujouuuuurs!!!**

Lily, en fuyant dans la cuisine: **Assez Potter!**

James, courant aprés elle: **Mais mon amour! ...**

Sirius, un sourire en coin: **Moi, j'ai bien aimé...**

Meoi, lui retournant son petit sourire alors que James ressort en courant, une Lily furieuse avec une poêle à la main lui courant aprés: **On se demande pourquoi...**

Allez, à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Biiijour!!!

oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre!!!éè

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so... enfin, vraiment beaucoup énormément désolée!

Et j'espère que...

H. qui débarque dans ce chapitre: **Nan mais, perds pas ton temps, tout le monde s'en fout...**

Meoi, vexée: **Nan mais ho! Je te flûte d'abord!!! **èé

Q., lui aussi dans ce chapitre: **H. , H. , H. ...! Tu devrais éviter de la provoquer maintenant...**

Meoi, alors que H. saisit difficilement: **Ouais d'abord! **

H. : **Et pourquoi ça?**

D., encore et toujours: **Ouais, pourquoi?**

W., dans ce chapitre également: **Parce qu'elle en est au point mort au niveau de ta fic.**

H., dégoûté mais faisant mine de rien: **hmpf... j'm'en fous, moi, je vais faire du café...**

Q., encore et toujours à l'ouest: **Sers-m'en une tasse**!

Donc, aprés ce petit délire que vous ne comprendrez qu'en lisant le chapitre, je souhaite vous annoncer...

James: **Que t'ais désolée?**

Sirius: **Que t'ais à la bourre?**

Lily: **Que t'arrêtes d'écrire de telles histoires?...**

Meoi**:... que James va mourir par accident aprés la mort de Lily et que Sirius va le rejoindre en se suicidant.**

James, Sirius et Lily, faisant concurrence au cachet d'aspirine: ...

Meoi, toute contente: **Meuh non, je déconne!**

James et Lily soupirent de soulagement alors que Sirius rejoins H. dans la cuisine, bougond.

Bon! Maintenant, le prochain qui m'interromp, je lâvhe mon Chabal sur sa gueule et l'enterre jusqu'au cou aprés l'avoir enrobé de miel pour pouvoir l'observer avec délectation se faire lentement bouffer par une colonie de fourmies rouges d'Amazonie...

#Silence de mort#

Bien! donc, je prévois un troisième chapitre que je mettrais en ligne la semaine prochaine!.. ou plus tôt, ça dépendra!

Bonne lectuuure!!!

* * *

Plus affalée qu'assise dans le grand fauteuil de cuir brun, Ellana paressait, un magazine à la main. Elle lisait un article sur elle. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait revu Lily et bien des choses s'étaient passées durant ce laps de temps... 

Elle avait d'abord rompu son contrat avec le groupe, puis cédé les droits de ses chansons écrites pour les albums parus –le dernier excepté, souhaitant les ressortir comme elle les avait imaginées- et avait finalement proposé à un jeune groupe japonais de l'intégrer et de devenir leur parolière. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que traitait l'article. Ce dernier disait que beaucoup de fans avaient été déçu de sa séparation du groupe, mais qu'ils la comprenaient qu'ils la suivraient dans 'prochaine aventure'.

En parlant du groupe, elle attendait aussi leur réponse. D'ailleurs, ils étaient actuellement en train de négocier avec son nouveau manager : Rémus. Elle avait décidé de l'engager après qu'elle eut quitté le groupe et était très contente de l'avoir fait. Rémus était le seul capable de la comprendre. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait fait découvrir les japonais, quelque mois plus tôt. L'article parlait aussi d'eux. Il disait que c'était un groupe prometteur mais qui devait encore faire ses preuves. Etant des débutants, les trois garçons se limitaient à des reprises, mais leur musique avait conquis Ellana.

-**Ellana ?**

**-Moony ?**

Il rigola légèrement et continua.

-**Les garçons souhaiteraient te parler.**

La punk leva les yeux de son article et sourit. Elle balança le magazine sur la table basse et se leva souplement pour suivre Rémus jusqu'à son bureau. Quand elle y pénétra, elle vit immédiatement un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Au vu de sa carrure, elle devina qu'il devait avoir son âge. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

-**Wufei Chang. Je suis le manager des 'Shinigami'**.

Ellana sourit en lui rendant son salut. Le jeune homme avait la même taille qu'elle, les épaules carrées, des cheveux longs attachés en catogan et un regard inquisiteur.

-**Ellana Stanton. Je suis contente de vous revoir les gars !**

**-Plaisir partagé !**

L'un des garçon s'approcha pour lui faire la bise.

Duo Maxwell, le chanteur du groupe. Une voix chaude et mélodieuse, une présence et un charisme peu commun et une beauté androgyne étonnante. Le chanteur était aussi le plus extraverti. Il possédait une longue natte qui lui arrivait au creux des reins et des yeux d'une étrange couleur, variant du mauve au bleu foncé suivant l'éclairage.

Ensuite, vint Heero Yuy, le bassiste. Heero était le plus distant mais était loin d'être associable... Des trois garons, il était sans doutes le plus sexy. Son regard bleu de Prusse, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés –rappelant curieusement ceux de James- sa carrure fine mais néanmoins musclée, cette froideur mais aussi cette lueur prédatrice et calculatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux... si Ellana s'était écouté, elle l'aurait violé ! Mais elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des aventures d'un soir. Alors, elle préférait l'avoir en tant qu'ami et elle ne le regrattait pas, ce garçon était bourré de surprise et lui rappelait furieusement sa petite sœur de part son humour.

Finalement, Quatre Rabberba Winner la salua de la même façon que Duo. Quatre était le batteur du groupe. C'était un joyeux luron et un garçon adorable. Le seul qualificatif valable pour le blond aux yeux bleu clairs était : ange. Ce qui était assez comique étant donné qu'il appartenait à groupe punk portant le nom d'un dieu japonais de la mort...

-**Vous vouliez me voir les garçons ?**

**-En fait, c'est surtout moi,** intervint Wufei.

-**Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?**

Le manager se positionna en face de moi et les garçons se déplacèrent pour pouvoir se mettre sur les sièges en face du bureau. Rémus alla s'installer à son fauteuil, attendant de voir.

-**Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire si jamais un groupe plus connu te demandait de le rejoindre.**

-**Oh !... bah, rien. Je ne juge pas un groupe à sa popularité mais à sa musique. Les 'Shinigami' m'ont tout de suite plus, surtout avec la reprise d'une de mes dernières chansons. Sans vous en rendre compte, les gars, vous avez mis la musique que j'avais imaginée pour 'Sensorielle'.**

Duo eut un sourire fier et les deux autres se jetèrent un petit regard.

-**Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois que nous pouvons rédiger les termes du contrat.**

Ellana ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors que l'asiatique prenait place pour discuter des modalités avec Rémus.

Rigolant un peu, Duo l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bureau. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle entraîna les jeunes artistes dans le salon où elle patientait.

-**Ne sois pas si surprise ! C'est la technique de Wufy. Elle un peu spéciale mais on peut lui faire confiance.**

Il s'installa sur le canapé rouge sombre, m'obligeant à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Quatre se posa à ma droite et Heero sur le fauteuil que j'occupais.

-**Alors comme ça, tu as adoré notre reprise !**

La jeune femme rigole du ton employé par le chanteur.

-**Ouais. C'est en parti à cause de ça que j'ai quitté les 'Dark Diary'.**

Elle reprit en voyant l'air suffisant de Duo.

-**Je précise. Ils n'étaient plus en accord avec mon style et mes idées. J'espère que ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec vous... mais je suis plutôt confiante. Vous êtes doués les garçons !**

Le sourire de Duo fit trois fois le tour de sa tête et Quatre rougit légèrement alors que Heero se contentait d'un petit sourire en coin.

'_Trop sexy_.'

Elle les laissa profiter du compliment. Ce groupe était vraiment hétéroclite. Un chanteur américain, un bassiste japonais et un batteur arabe...

-**Dîtes les gars, où vous-êtes vous rencontrés ?**

Toujours souriant, Duo répondit.

-**Nous étions dans le même lycée privé ! Au Japon ! C'est là-bas que nous avons connu Wufy et Trowa... un gars que tu n'as pas encore vu, il s'occupe de la gestion de notre argent.**

Je souris un peu.

-**Au fait, comment ça se passe pour les chansons et tout ça...,** demanda Heero.

-**Euh... en fait, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà écris des nouvelles.**

Duo se redressa subitement et secoua mon bras.

-**Dis, dis, didididididididididididididididi ! On peut les lire, on peut les lire ?**

Je rigole et accepte, suppliant le jeune homme de me lâcher le bras. Je me lève et m'approche d'un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Je tire un tiroir et un sors un calepin, puis retourne m'asseoir. Je cherche une chanson en particulier et tends le calepin au chanteur.

Après quelques silencieuses minutes, Duo pose un regard humide sur le mien.

-**Elle est magnifique.**

Le calepin passe ensuite entre les mains des deux autres alors que Duo reste silencieux. Un peu étonnée de son comportement, je ne cesse de lui jeter des regards inquiets.

Alors que Quatre lisait, Duo se leva subitement et parcouru la salle de long en large en fredonnant une musique douce. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, Heero était allé prendre une guitare sèche qui reposait dans un coin. Il l'accorda rapidement et accompagna Duo. Pendant ce temps, Quatre battait du pied, composant ainsi les bases de la musique. Prise d'un élan d'inspiration, j'attrape Quatre et le fout derrière la batterie installée dans le fond de la longue pièce puis attrape ma guitare électrique. Suivant le mouvement, Duo attrapa un micro et chanta de tout son cœur alors qu'Heero échangeait sa guitare pour une basse.

C'est au moment fort de la chanson que les deux managers apparurent, scotchés par le spectacle improvisé qui se présentait à eux. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Duo chantait cette chanson qui me déchirait les entrailles pendant qu'Heero et Quatre déchaînaient la rage que j'avais ressentie durant son écriture.

Je choisis ce groupe et ne le quitterai pour tout les 'My Chemical Romance' du monde.

-

-

-

-

Allongée sur son lit, Ellana écoutait la radio. Le premier single de son nouveau groupe était en train de passer. La voix de Duo était vraiment belle...

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Idiote ! Regardes-toi !

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Bon sang, il t'arrive quoi ?

Mais la colère me gagne

Et je te vois

Ployer sous la charge

D'un pacte qui n'existe pas

L'amitié n'est pas un jeu

Tu ne peux nous quitter pour si peu

Et au fond de ces yeux

Brillent les flammes de nos éclats

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Idiote ! Regardes-toi !

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Bon sang, il t'arrive quoi ?

Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais réveilles-toi !

Tu prends de la distance

Mais on a besoin de toi !

Il t'observe impunément

Cherchant dans ces instants

Un moyen de te sauver

Du danger dans lequel tu t'es plongée.

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Idiote ! Regardes-toi !

_Tout ce que je demande..._

Bon sang, il t'arrive quoi ?

Et je hurle ma rancœur

Et tu plonges dans ton erreur

Et il observe ta décadence

Priant pour que ton inconscience

Ne brûle pas ton innocence

Mais j'ai peur de ta croyance

Tu perds de ta présence

Tu meures en aveugle

Sourde à ton malheur

Muette à mes cris

Alors je te demande,

_Tout ce que je te demande_

Pardonne-moi

La chanson se termine sur un violon accompagné d'une flûte traversière, les deux instruments étant respectivement joués par Quatre et Trowa, le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas pu rencontrer avant l'enregistrement. Une fois de plus, les garçons lui montraient leur diversité, puisque Trowa est français. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était loin d'être laid... des yeux verts, une mèche couvrant l'un de ses yeux, une silhouette svelte et des muscles fins. C'était également un jeune homme réservé, qui ne parlait que très rarement. Mais le peu d'échanges avec ce nouvel arrivant lui permirent de sympathiser.

Trois coups furent frappés à sa porte. Baissant le volume, la musicienne se leva pour ouvrir alors que le présentateur anglais parlait des avancées de leur groupe.

Ellana était très fière de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Avec l'aide des managers et leur remarquable travaille de publicité, leur single fut classé n°4 des ventes de disques de la semaine, ce qui était vraiment bien pour un nouveau groupe !

Et dire que cela ne faisait que 6 semaines qu'ils avaient signés le contrat...

En ouvrant la porte, la punk se figea, surprise.

-**Ellana !**

**-James !**

**-Je suis content de te revoir...**

Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du français à lunettes.

-**Ellana...**

**-Attend ! Entre, ce sera mieux.**

**-Euh, oui, merci.**

Elle s'effaça et laissa le jeune homme s'installer à son bureau. Elle choiseit de retourner sur le lit.

-**Ellana, je dois te parler de...**

**-Ellana !**

Duo était entré sans même qu'on l'y autorise.

-**Duo ! Je t'ais déjà dit de...**

**-Oui, mais là, c'est important !**

**-Rien à foutre ! Tu frappes et t'attends que je t'ouvre !**

**-Mais...**

-**Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! Alors accouche, j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Le natté fit la moue mais annonça avec une petite intonation fière dans la voix :

-**Wufy a dégotté une salle de concert, on va pouvoir se produire.**

**-Quand ?**

**-Dans deux semaines !**

Elle sourit à la nouvelle et Duo en fit autant avant de sortir en hurlant qu'il devait prévenir les autres.

-**Bon, après cette gêne imprévue... James, où en étais-tu ?**

**-Ellana. Lily est à l'hôpital.**

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, la punk revint sur Terre.

-**Quoi ?!**

**-Elle... elle a... elle...**

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-**Elle a tenté de se suicider.**

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, la jeune femme se serait écrouler sans demander son reste.

-**Quand ?**

**-Avant-hier.**

**-Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été prévenue ?**

**-Tu étais injoignable !**

**-... Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Elle est mal au point...**

**-James.**

**-Elle est dans le coma...**

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure. Sous le choque, elle ne répondit pas à la personne qui frappait à la porte. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître un Rémus tout sourire.

-**Ellana ? Je peux...**

Il s'interrompit et entra dans la chambre, alarmé par l'attitude de ses amis.

-**Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Trop mal au point, James ne put répondre et laissa le soin à Ellana de tout expliquer. A la fin du court récit, Rémus prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

-**Qu'attends-tu de moi James...**

**-C'est évident, non ?**

**-...**

-**Tu es son amie Ellana ! Viens la voir ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne peux rien pour elle ! Elle... elle a tenté de se suicider et... et j'ai rien pu faire ! Ellana !**

Des larmes roulaient le long des joues du garçon. Le cœur serré, la fille voulu faire quelque chose, mais Rémus la devança, sachant pertinemment que la punk n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de contact. Il serra son ami dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser. Décidée, Ellana se leva, attrapa une valise dans le fond de son armoire, balança à la va-vite tous les vêtements qui lui seraient utiles et répondit à l'interrogation de Rémus.

-**Que fais-tu ?**

**-Je vais voir Lily.**

Ragaillardit, James sécha ses larmes et se redressa. Mais un nouvel intrus fit son apparition.

-**DUO !**

**-Ellana !**

**-Nom d'un chien !**

**-Mais, tu vas où ?**

**-Voir une amie.**

**-Mais, on fait quoi, nous ?**

**-Vous êtes grand et Wufei sera là, vous saurez vous débrouiller sans moi.**

**-Ellana ?... Ca va aller ?**

La jeune femme pris le temps de faire face au jeune chanteur, lui adressant un sourire triste.

-**Pas vraiment Duduche. Mais je te promets que ça ira mieux !**

Ces dernières paroles valaient aussi bien pour l'américain que pour James, et ce dernier l'avait bien compris. La punk embrassa chaleureusement l'adolescent et s'éclipsa dans le couloir, suivie de James et Rémus, le dernier allant faire sa valise alors qu'elle s'occuperait de réserver des places sur un vol.

-

-

-

-

Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques heures seulement qu'ils étaient déjà au chevet de la rousse. Rémus et Ellana furent un peu surpris de voir Sirius, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

- **Ellana ! Content de te revoir, malgré les circonstances...**

**- Bonsoir Sirius.**

Il salua Rémus, qu'il ne connaissait que de la réputation faite par James et apporta de nouveaux sièges autour du lit.

-**Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin des visites, mais...** commença Sirius.

-**A-t'on plus d'informations quant à... ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Le coupa Ellana.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, désolé.

Ils passèrent les deux heures restantes dans un silence de mort. Lily était allongée sur le lit, les cheveux ternes encadrant son visage trop creux et sa peau trop pâle. Un goutte-à-goutte était relié à son bras droit et c'est quand une infirmière vint vérifier la perfusion que les quatre personnes furent priées de partir, l'heure des visites étant dépassée.

Rémus précédait Ellana sur le chemin menant au grand appartement de Sirius. James ne pouvait pas les accueillir, il subissait déjà la visite surprise de sa tante et autre cousins. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir également squatter l'appartement de son ami...

Un silence gênant s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Ellana restait à l'arrière, Rémus avec James et Sirius marchait en tête de la bande lugubre, la valise de la punk à la main.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte noire et sortit une clef pour l'ouvrir. Il s'effaça pour laisser ses invités entrer et posa la valise dans le vestibule, se déshabillant.

Quand la jeune femme arriva au pas de l'entrée, elle fit de même, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l'entourait, perdue qu'elle était, dans ses sombres pensées.

Elle rejoignit les autres dans le salon spacieux et s'installa à table, tout comme eux...

-**Bon, j'ai faim ! Qui se dévoue ?**

L'entrain de Rémus étonna Ellana, mais un très bref instant seulement. Le regard de son ami témoignait de sa volonté de se changer les idées.

-**Je m'en occupe**.

Elle se lève souplement et se dirige vers la cuisine. En temps normal, elle aurait réagit comme tout humain qui se respecte : à quatre pattes pour ramasser ce qui reste de sa mâchoire décrochée face à la vision qui s'est imposée à ses yeux de simple mortelle.

Mais non, Ellana se contenta de fermer la porte et de se laisser glisser le long du boit dur et s'asseoir sur le sol froid de la pièce. Anéantis, elle laissa ses larmes couler sans aucune retenue, seule, dans cette grande pièce, à quelques mètres à peine de ses amis...

Après un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, obligeant la punk à se relever, alors que Rémus entrait. Pas dupe pour un sous face au comportement de son amie, il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras forts.

-**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...**

**-J'aurais dû !...**

Finalement, ils furent interrompus quand les pizzas commandées par Sirius arrivèrent. Rémus essuya les larmes d'Ellana et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle le suivit dans le salon et s'installa à la table déjà dressée.

James la regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'un pauvre sourire.

Elle devinait très bien que le jeune homme avait déjà pleuré assez souvent pour que la source soit tarie...

Sirius fit le service avec l'aide de Rémus –le plus doué quand il s'agit de cacher ses sentiments- tentant de changer les idées de ses invités.

-**Dis-moi, Ellana...**

**-... ?**

Il sortit un petit calepin et un stylo et avec un grand sourire :

-**Tu veux bien signer un autographe, dis ?**

La réaction de la fille ne tarda pas, elle partit dans un éclat de rire, bref, mais sincère et gai.

Rémus eut enfin un sourire franc et James une réaction prouvant qu'il est en vie.

La punk signa, entamant la discussion.

-**Et depuis quand tu fais des infidélités à Justin Timberlake ?**

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-**Depuis qu'une fille endormie m'a obligée à sortir de mon lit pour venir la chercher...**

Ellana lui rendit le sourire, entrant dans son jeu. Rémus intervint ; à lui aussi le jeu plaisait !

-**Et de quoi avait-elle l'air ? **demanda-t-il.

-**D'une fille désagréable.**

-**Quoi ?!** s'écria la jeune fille incriminée.

-**Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié...**

-**Quoi ?!** Réitéra-t-elle

Rémus et Sirius rigolèrent de bon cœur alors qu'elle se mettait à bouder. James ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, intensifiant l'air bougon de la musicienne.

-

-

-

-

Les jours passèrent et la semaine se termina, mais Lily n'était toujours pas réveillée. Les cernes noircissaient les yeux des quatre amis. Oui, même ceux de Sirius, lui qui ne connaissait pas Lily mais qui souffrait pour son frère, James.

Comme chaque soir, ils étaient priés de partir, mais plus tard cette fois, plus tard en ce dimanche orageux. C'est lorsque Rémus ralluma son portable que Wufei réussit enfin à le joindre, passablement énervé de ne pas l'avoir eut alors qu'il appelait depuis une demi-heure...

-**_Lupin !_**

**-Oh ! Bonsoir Wufei ! Un problème ?**

**-_Un Problème ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question !_**

**-... Oui, désolé.**

**-_Comment allez-vous ? Votre amie va mieux ?_**

Rémus avait prit le temps tout expliquer à son nouveau collaborateur...

-**Et bien...** il se passe une main sur le visage, las, **les médecins sont optimistes.**

-**_Mais ?_**

Il eut un petit sourire, 'perspicace le chinois'.

-**Mais elle ne se réveille pas.**

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel Rémus laissa ses trois amis prendre un petit peu d'avance, souhaitant ne pas perturber les esprits déjà épuisés.

-**_J'annule les concerts et interviews avec elle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment sans inquiéter les presses..._**

-**Je comprends, merci Wufei.**

**-_Mouais... Prenez votre temps._**

Et il raccrocha, laissant un Rémus avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, amusé de ne pouvoir décrypter le caractère énigmatique de son collègue chinois.

-

-

-

-

L'esprit embrumé, les paupières lourdes, une haleine de rat crevé, Ellana n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'heure, devinant par avance son incapacité à pouvoir les refermer... Mais ça devait bien faire 20 min qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa petite cervelle en comptant moutons, chevaux, vaches et feuilles dans un arbre, elle n'arrivait pas à se renfoncer dans un sommeil profond.

Blasée, la jeune femme ouvrit les paupières...

'4h30...'

Elle soupira et se recouvrit entièrement de la couette chaude pour pouvoir s'étirer comme un chat. Elle resta encore quelques minutes, allongée sur le dos, les paupières closes, l'esprit ailleurs, puis se décida à se lever, embarquant au passage un épais peignoir dans lequel elle se lova. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et s'installa dans le canapé pour se mater un DVD. Avant de débuter sa petite séance improvisée, la musicienne se prépara une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et le petit pot de Nutella avec une cuillère à soupe.

Alors que les petits Hobbits arrivaient enfin chez les elfes, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur un Sirius bien réveillé et habillé.

Un peu étonnée, la punk se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place et repris sa cuillère enrobée de la tentation chocolatée.

Le canapé s'affaissa légèrement lorsque le jeune homme s'installa.

-**Insomnie ?**

**-Mouais...et toi ?**

**-Pareille...**

Après ce bref échange, Ellana et Sirius continuèrent le visionnage dans un silence religieux.

Au moment où la Communauté demande asile chez les elfes après la mort de Gandalf, Ellana eut la surprise de voir un doigt du garçon plongé allègrement dans SON pot de Nutella et disparaître dans la bouche bien dessinée...

Outrée, la punk le fixa d'un regard noir et assassin alors qu'il approchait de nouveau sa main, le regard gris toujours fixé sur l'écran.

Pas décide à vouloir lui laisser l'opportunité de lui voler SON Nutella, Ellana rapprochait le pot vers elle alors que le garçon cherchait désespérément à l'atteindre. Intrigué par son échec, il daigna enfin tourner la tête, rencontrant enfin le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants-qui-ne-sont-pas-morts-parce-qu-ils-sont-vivants de la punk.

Il y eut un léger flottement pendant lequel Ellana montrait clairement que CE pot LUI appartenait à ELLE et pas à LUI.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du garçon alors que son regard se faisait rebelle. L'instinct d'Ellana lui intimant la méfiance, cette dernière referma le pot et le plaqua contre elle, d'un geste possessif.

Depuis un mois qu'elle était ici, Sirius et Ellana avait eut le temps de se connaître et le garçon avait remarqué que sa première impression –qui s'apparentait à 'associable coincée du popotin'- était fausse et qu'Ellana était une vraie boute-en-train quand l'humeur lui en disait. Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'ils se ressemblaient l'un l'autre, ayant vécu des choses similaires mais ayant réagis de façon opposée.

Elle avait quittée sa famille, lui aussi, mais elle s'était réconfortée dans sa passion alors qu'il avait choisi les bras féminins...

Bref, en cet instant, à cette heure matinale, son amie était bien trop à l'ouest pour se comporter comme une adulte raisonnable... et lui aussi.

Alors, comme un gros gamin, il attrapa les jambes qu'Ellana avait repliées sous son menton et tira brusquement, obligeant la fille déséquilibrée à se rattraper au dossier alors que le garçon se saisissait du pot tombé dans le bas de son abdomen. Comprenant ses intentions (comme si ce n'était pas clair...), Ellana remonta ses jambes, emprisonnant le bras droit du garçon.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, seuls les bruits de batailles résonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'Ellana et Sirius se fixaient, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

(Imaginez-vous : Sirius était à la droite d'Ellana, donc, si elle a emprisonné son bras droit, il est obligé de lui faire face et d'être très proche d'elle !)

Le cœur d'Ellana s'emballa alors que ses sens –plus que réveillés- se délectaient de ce contact avec le garçon : sa chaleur, sa force, _sa douceur_...

Les lèvres d'Ellana se posèrent sur celles de Sirius. Elles étaient douces et fermes, avec un petit goût de chocolat. La langue du jeune home ne tarda pas à caresser les lèvres de la punk, se délectant de leur saveur. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue explorer sa bouche, ne demandant qu'à approfondir le baiser. Après quelques chaudes minutes d'inconscience, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres. Elle accepta alors de libérer son bras et entreprit de se lover contre le garçon, leurs visages toujours proches l'un de l'autre, les lèvres toujours à quelques centimètres.

Une fois installée à son aise, elle rouvrit le pot et se délecta du chocolat, toujours aussi possessive. Affichant une moue boudeuse, le garçon lui demanda pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui laisser prendre du Nutella.

-**Je le mange régulièrement sans utiliser de cuillère ! Je vais pas laisser quelqu'un faire pareille ! Et estimes-toi heureux d'être toujours en vie...**

Le garçon eut un petit regard goguenard et embrassa fougueusement la jeune fille pendant qu'il attrapait sa main pour la plonger dans le pot. Quand il ressortit les doigts enrobés de chocolat de la jeune femme, il rompit le baiser et, rivant son regard sombre dans celui troublé d'Ellana, il s'activa à lécher consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau chocolatée.

Il sentait le rythme de sa respiration augmenter alors qu'il léchait langoureusement, même après que le chocolat soit parti, se délectant de ce petit goût qui reste.

-**Sirius...**

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme s'empara de ses lèvres et entama une série de baisers plus torrides les uns que les autres, plus amoureux et enflammés que les précédents... Ils finirent par se séparer en entendant la sonnerie retentir...

* * *

tadaaam!!!! 

je sais, j'ai idéalisé la partie où ils se mettent à jouer de la musique... mais bon, j'assume et je flûte ceux que ça dérange!! XP

et la chanson est pourrave, c'est vrai, mais c'est meoi que je l'ai écrite, donc, si l'idée saugrenue vous était venue de me la piquer, allez cueillir des paquerettes!

enfin, j'espère que ma dernière scène n'était pas trop nulle, je suis un peu à l'ouest en ce moment, j'ai enchaîné deux journées de 10h de cours... TT

donc, voilà...

Lily, le regard meurtrier: **J'ai TENTE de faire QUOI?!**

Meoi, penaude: **heu... héhéhé...** '

Lily, furax: **T'AS INTERET A TE RATTRAPER OU JE TE JETTE LA MALEDICTION DU SIECLE! TA MALEDICTION SERA TELLE QUE LES CONNERIES DE POTTER ET BLACK SERONT DE LA GNOGNOTTE A CÔTE DE CA, ET JE...**

Heero, pendant que Lily continue de hurler sur l'auteur: **hmpf... c'est tout?**

James, sur le cul: **Quoi 'c'est tout'? **

Sirius, pas mieux que James: **Tu sais au moins qui nous sommes? Nous sommes les Maraudeurs je te ferais dire!**

Heero, amorphe: **Jamais entendu parler.**

Rémus, pendant que Wufei et Trowa s'occupent d'allonger les corps évanouhis de James et Sirius et que l'auteur se fait toujours incendier: **Bof, c'est pas grave tu sais... Au fait, qui es-tu?**

Heero, froid et blessé dans son amour propre: **Je vais faire du café...**

voilà! à la prochaine!! et laissez-moi des reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour tout le monde!!!!

(petit grillon qui chante...)

bien, je sais, je sais, je suis à la bourre...

James: **Haaaan! Pas bien!**

mais je souhaite vous dire tout de suite que je me suis retenue de jouer les mégas grosses sadiques...

Duo: **Ca change de d'habitude...**

... et vous aie terminé cette histoire que j'imaginais, à la base, pas plus longue qu'un chapitre...

Heero: **Un one-shot, donc...**

... en priant tous les dieux connus, inconnus, persus, inexistants et pas encore découverts que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas... '

Rémus: **Pas comme l'auteur en fait...**

Et oui, es-ce à cause de la fatigue?

Lily: **Tu aurais dû t'abstenir d'écrire aprés manger...**

Ou es-ce à cause de cette sensation inexplicable et au combien désagréable qui me broie littéralement les intestins quand je relie cette histoire sans queue ni tête?

Quatre: **Tu devrais aller aux toilettes**!

Je ne saurais vous le dire...

Aussi, vous souhaiterais-je BON COURAGE...

Lily: **Ooh oui!! trés trés bon courage!!**

... quant à la lecture de ce chapitre qui se trouve être d'une longueur jamais atteinte dans mes précédentes histoires (mon OS sur Sirius&Ellana étant exclu! j'étais encore inexpérimentée!!) et flûte au préalable ma _trés chère_ soeur si elle se permet un commentaire sur des fautes d'orthographes que je n'aurais point vu...

on se revoit à la fin du chapitre!!

* * *

Soupirant lourdement, Sirius se leva après qu'Ellana se soit mise sur ses pieds, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le garçon fit de même et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se diriger vers l'interphone tout en se rhabillant correctement.

-**Qui es-ce ?**

-**Duo Maxwell, un ami d'Ellana ! On nous a dit qu'elle était ici !**

-**Une minute...**

Il appuya sur un bouton et se tourna vers la punk qui s'était approchée.

-**Tu connais ?**

-**Mouais, c'est bon, t'inquiète !**

Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton.

-**Troisième étage, au fond du couloir.**

Il ouvrit la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse.

Il ouvrit et se retrouva devant trois adolescents dont un natté qui avait l'air paniqué.

-**Bonjour ! Désolés de vous déranger, mais...**

-**Ce n'est rien, entrez**.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestibule et ils se débarrassèrent.

-**Ellana est allez s'habiller, elle revient dans cinq minutes.**

Il les invita dans le salon/salle-à-manger et leur proposa un petit déjeuner. Le premier garçon accepta sans attendre et Sirius les fit patienter en allant préparer le repas.

Quand il revint, Ellana était déjà là, saluant ses amis. Elle avait eut le temps de mettre son jean noir et son T-shirt de même couleur, customisé en rouge foncé.

-**Oh ! Sirius ! Je te présente Duo, Heero et Quatre, respectivement chanteur, bassiste et batteur dans le groupe 'Shinigami'. Les garçons, je vous présente Sirius Black.**

Le natté et le blond offrirent un large sourire à Sirius et le Heero se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Ellana aida Sirius à disposer les victuailles qu'il avait préparées et s'installa à table en laissant une place pour Sirius. Elle s'occupait de servir un café noir à Heero quand Duo entra dans le vif du sujet.

-**Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ton amie ?**

Reposant la cafetière, elle répondit.

-**Wufei était au courant, il pouvait vous le dire...**

**-Tu le connais bien mal ! Il a fallut que l'on appelle Rémus pour savoir ce qu'il se passait !**

Le ton de reproche employé par le garçon fi culpabiliser la guitariste.

-**OK, ça va, je m'excuse...**

**-Ca ne suffit pas !**

Ellana afficha un air surpris face à la brusque colère du natté.

-**Duo...** tenta Quatre.

-**Non ! C'est vrai à la fin ! T'aurais pu nous le dire ! On est tes amis, nan ?**

La punk fit des yeux ronds.

- **Bah... je ne savais pas que vous me considériez déjà comme ça...**

La mâchoire de Duo aurait pu s'écraser au sol s'il n'y avait pas eut le tapis moelleux...

Elle comprit sa bourde et essaya de s'expliquer.

-**Euh... attends, ne le prends pas mal ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin, ce que vous croyez ! Je...**

-**Ellana met du temps à considérer une personne comme une 'amie'. Pour moi, ça a mis six mois... pour Lily, trois semaines ont suffi...**

Rémus était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque. Ellana lui lança un regard de remerciement.

Le jeune homme, adorable avec son petit air endormi et ses cheveux encore désordonnés.

-**Rémus ?!... Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes** ?

Le manager remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et afficha un petit sourire.

-**Seulement le matin, quand je ne suis pas encore assez réveillé pour tenter de mettre mes lentilles... comment allez-vous les gars ?**

**-Bien, merci. **Quatre avait répondu d'un ton enjoué pour essayer de calmer le chanteur qui affichait un air boudeur.

Ellana soupira, las.

-**Duo ! Ne m'en veux pas steuplaît...**

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de s'engueuler avec les personnes auxquelles elle tenait...Lily, les 'Dark Diary'... ça devenait lourd, là...

-**Bof, je vois pas où est l'embrouille...**

Les regards se posèrent sur Heero, excepté celui de Duo, braqué sur sa tartine.

-**J'ai mis un an à comprendre que tu étais un ami et pas un emmerdeur de première catégorie.**

Quatre rigola et les yeux de Duo devinrent des soucoupes alors qu'il fixait son ami.

-**Quoi ?!**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?!**

Le rire de Quatre s'amplifia, faisant sourire un Rémus qui s'installait à côté de Sirius.

-**Tu n'arrêtais pas de me harceler, de me parler du groupe que tu formerais plus tard, de chanter des reprises, de parler et de parler, encore et encore... t'étais insupportable !**

Duo recommença à bouder. Rémus intervint de nouveau alors que Quatre essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-**Duo, Ellana est une énigme à elle seule...**

**-Hey !** s'écria l'intéressée.

**-...mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que vous portez tous les deux une grande importance à l'amitié.**

Duo s'apaisa un peu.

-**La différence étant qu'elle met plus de temps à reconnaître ses amis que toi.**

Le natté eut l'air de réfléchir puis posa son regard mauve sur elle. Il soupira et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-**Ca va, j'ai compris... mais ne tarde pas trop non plus** !

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-**Promis **!

-**Bien, maintenant, dîtes moi ce qui vous amène dans notre beau pays !** questionna Rémus.

Quatre expliqua que, se faisant du souci pour lui et Ellana, ils avaient conclu de venir les soutenir. Il ajouta que Wufei et Trowa les rejoindraient le lendemain. S'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en Angleterre, alors ils allaient les rejoindre et se faire connaître ici.

Emue, Ellana les remercia. Elle se doutait que leur absence avait dû être remarqué malgré les quelques concerts qu'ils avaient donné lorsqu'Ellana revenait en Angleterre. Lily avait beau être son amie, elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire faux bon à son nouveau groupe, aussi, avait-elle accepté de revenir à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait, mais elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour pouvoir discuter avec les trois garçons. Apparemment, cette situation ne pouvant plus durer, ils avaient prendre les choses en main, et les voilà, ici, en France, pays dans lequel les 'Shinigami' étaient encore totalement inconnus...

-

-

-

-

Ellana entra dans la chambre de James, une tasse de café fumante dans la main. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux électriques, laissant filtrer une lumière froide dans la pièce sombre. Elle repéra la silhouette du garçon. Il était allongé sur le ventre, encore habillé, les draps à peine défaits. Elle referma la porte, atténuant la rumeur des conversations.

Elle s'approcha de l'endormi et hésita quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas le réveiller, mais d'un autre côté, il manquait de sommeil. Elle avait souvent entendu le garçon se lever en pleine nuit, agité par de sombres pensées. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Elle posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix endormie s'éleva.

-**Il est quelle heure** ?

Elle se retourna en soupirant.

-**9h30, les visites commencent bientôt...**

Elle le vit se redresser et s'asseoir au bord du lit, se frottant les yeux pour enlever les traces de son sommeil.

-**Je vais prendre une douche...**

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'avança pour l'obliger à se rassoir.

-**James, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...**

Le rugbyman garda la tête baissée. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua la tasse.

-**C'est toi qui me l'as apporté ?**

**-Oui...**

**-C'est gentil.**

**-James...**

**-Je sais, je sais...**

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il s'empara de la tasse et s'absorba dans la contemplation du liquide.

-**Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...**

**-Que veux-tu dire ?**

Il avala une gorgée et fixa de nouveau la boisson. Il soupira et repris.

-**Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire... Je sais seulement que je me sens perdu...**

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Ellana s'assit à côté de lui. Elle savait jamais quels gestes étaient appropriés dans ce genre de situation et se contenta de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant ses mains dans le vide tout en les serrant l'une l'autre.

James reprit, chuchotant.

-**Je souffre tellement... la voir comme ça...je me sens impuissant...**

Il faisait tourner la tasse entre ses mains puissantes, agitant le liquide fumant.

-**Je me sens coupable...**

James arrêta de jouer avec la tasse, tournant son regard vers la musicienne. Elle avait les yeux baissés, telle une enfant prise en faute.

-**Nous sommes deux...**

Il posa sa tasse et se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-

-

-

-

Ellana écrivait avec acharnement. Elle n'avait que ces paroles en tête. Elles tournaient en boucle et ne souhaitaient plus que se déverser sur la feuille de papier en même temps que l'encre noire du stylo grattant la surface. Elle était assise sur un banc à côté des distributeurs de boissons, à l'hôpital. Elle était venue pour un café mais avait été obligée de se mettre à écrire quand elle eut repéré le stylo et le papier laissés sur la table haute. Elle était ici depuis un temps indéterminé, de toute manière, dés qu'elle se mettait à écrire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...

_Je ne peux te dire adieu_

-**Ellana ?**

_Sans revoir tes yeux_

-**Ellana !**

_Et après si tu le veux_

-**Ellana ?!**

_Je pourrais repartir sous les feux_

-**Ellana...**

_Préférant te savoir parmi eux_

-**Youhou !**

_Que partie dans les cieux_

-**Hey oh !**

_Rejoindre nos aïeux_

Une main se posa sur son épaule. La punk réagit violemment et se redressa, paniquée.

-**Ca va, ça va, déstresse ma grande !**

Ellana posa une main sur son cœur affolé tout en regardant fixement sa petite sœur.

-**Nom d'un chien ! Tu ma trop fait flipper !...**

Elle soupira en se rasseyant.

-**héhé ! Désolée !**

**-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici, Jane ?**

La jeune fille prit un faux air vexé.

-**Cache ta joie !**

L'aînée rigola et la cadette suivie.

-**tssss... tu sais bien que quand j'écris, je ne suis plus vraiment connectée...**

**-Bof... même en temps normal tu n'es pas vraiment avec nous, alors...**

Ellana grimaça et Jane afficha le signe de la victoire.

1-0, balle au centre

-**Comment ça se passe avec Lily ?**

Ellana parut las, soudainement.

-**Les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas... c'est comme si...**

**-Comme si elle ne le voulait pas ?...**

Ellana hocha la tête. Il y eut un flottement.

-**J'ai croisé Moony. Il s'inquiète pour son thé...**

**-Oups !**

Ellana se précipita sur le distributeur et se dépêcha de lui faire cracher les boissons qu'elle était initialement venues chercher.

-**Pour moi, ce sera un chocolat !**

**-Tu rêves ma petite.**

**-Mais euh !**

1 partout

Elle s'écarta pour laisser sa petite sœur, boudant, payer sa boisson.

Ellana se tourna alors vers la table sur laquelle les boissons étaient allignées au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée...

-**Besoin d'aide ?**

**-Tu vas prendre le chocolat et je m'occupe de ce qui reste !**

Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, la petite sœur répondit.

-**Tu rêves ma petite.**

Et avec un petit rire démoniaque, elle partit -s'enfuit- avant que sa sœur ne l'oblige à l'aider.

2-1, victoire de Jane

Soupirant, elle plia la feuille et l'empocha avant de s'énerver 10 minutes pour trouver une solution au problème 'transport de 4 gobelets bouillants'.

Après avoir eut le temps de s'ébouillanter chaque doigt, une solution arriva.

-**Lana, tu veux de l'aide ?**

**-OUIIIIiiiiii !!!!**

Rigolant, Sirius l'aida à porter les tasses en plastique jusqu'à la chambre.

-**Ah ben tout de même !**

Ellana jeta un regard assassin à sa cadette.

-**Toi, je te retiens.**

Jane rigola tout en buvant son chocolat, provocante.

Une fois tout le monde servis, Ellana se réalisa que Jane avait piqué sa chaise...

-**Hey ! Ca va, tu t'emmerdes pas ?**

**-Et nan !**

Nouvelle gorgée de chocolat. Bougon, Ellana se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Lily, souhaitant poser son capuccino avant d'aller chercher une autre chaise. Mais Sirius en décida autrement, et d'un geste habile, l'attira sur ses genoux, réussissant, par on ne sait quel miracle, à ne faire renverser aucune goutte du liquide chaud.

Un peu surprise, la punk ne réagit pas mais prit une teinte pivoine qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à ses amis les plus proches.

-**Aah ! Le ciel va nous tomber sur la têêêêête !!!!!**

Ellana jeta un regard torve à sa sœur alors que les garçons rigolaient. L'adolescente, âgée de 17 ans, les cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval, les yeux aussi sombre que ceux de sa sœur, affichait une grimace de frayeur absolue pour se foutre de sa gueule.

**-tssss... crétine.**

**-Moui, je sais...**

Nouvelle gorgée de chocolat avec petit sourire satisfait.

Ellana se voyait très bien l'étripée dans la seconde, mais les bras de Sirius autour de sa taille l'empêcheraient de se lever...

-**Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?** s'étonna Rémus.

-**Euh...**

**-Ce matin, dans les environs de 5h30-6h00.**

Sirius était très à l'aise comparé à la musicienne. Cette dernière jetait quelques regards en direction de James. Elle n'était ni timide, ni coincée, le problème, c'était James. Elle ne voulait pas s'afficher avec Sirius alors que lui attendait désespérément que Lily se réveil. Elle trouvait cela... injuste.

-**OH !!**

Jane s'était levée d'un bond en fixant l'endormie. Alerté, tout le monde se leva pour se rapprocher.

-**Quoi ?**

**-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Qu'es-ce que t'as vu ?**

**-Elle a bougé ?**

Les questions avaient fusé. Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme vérifiant ce qu'elle avait vu.

-**Jane !?**

**-Oh ! Euh... nan, désolée, j'ai dû rêver...**

Dans une ambiance un peu refroidie, tout le monde se rassit.

-**Désolée...**

**-C'est pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas.**

Jane était gênée mais sa sœur lui disait la vérité. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient cru apercevoir un mouvement, un léger tressautement, projection de leur souhait le plus cher : l'espoir qu'elle se réveille.

La journée passa sans autre événement. Pourtant, Jane gardait les yeux fixés sur la rousse, donnant l'impression de vouloir prouver qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Mais non, rien.

Ils quittèrent tous l'hôpital, le cœur lourd.

-

-

-

-

Ils arrivèrent, comme chaque matin, à l'hôpital, à l'heure pile de début des visites. Jane était revenue elle aussi. Elle était en vacances, et comme sa sœur était en France, elle en profitait, même si les circonstances étaient loin d'être gaies...

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, silencieux. Les cernes étaient foncées, les regards fatigués, mais l'espoir ne les quittait pas.

Ils sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers la chambre quand un détail leur sauta aux yeux...

-**C'est quoi toute cette agitation ?!**

Un peu paniqués, ils accélérèrent le pas. Arrivés à un mètre seulement de la porte, le petit groupe fut stoppé par une infirmière.

-**Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer...**

**-Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'écria James

-**Votre amie s'est réveillée...**

**-Quoi ?** s'exclama la punk

-**Lily !!** interpela James en tentant de passer

-**Je suis désolée, mais elle ne souhaite voir personne pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos...**

**-Mais! Elle dort depuis un mois au moins !** s'indigna Jane

-**Je suis désolée, mais elle ne souhaite voir personne...**

**-Lily Evans ! Ils t'ont veillé depuis que tu es entrée dans le coma ! Tu es la pire égoïste que je n'ai jamais vu !!!** s'emporta la plus jeune

-**Mademoiselle ! Je vous en prie !**

**-Mme Pomefresh ! Nous aurions besoin de votre aide s'il-vous-plaît !**

-**J'arrive, j'arrive !** l'infirmière soupira et reprit à l'intention du petit groupe. **Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il va falloir être patient. Je vais faire mon possible pour lui faire changer d'avis, mais je ne vous promets rien. Maintenant, veuillez partir s'il-vous-plaît, je ne voudrais pas appeler la sécurité.**

Elle leur jeta un regard circulaire, leur faisant comprendre qu'aucune discussion n'était envisageable puis entra dans la chambre alors qu'on l'appelait de nouveau. Ellana avait une boule dans la gorge alors que son cœur se serrait. Elle n'osa pas regarder James. Il devait être anéanti...

-**Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !**

Ellana se décida quand même à le regarder, surprise. Une colère sourde brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Les poings serrés, il continua.

-**J'irais la voir, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps !**

**-James ! Si on tente quoi que ce soit, ils vont appeler la sécurité et nous virer pour de bon...**

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais quelque chose dans son attitude fit réaliser à la punk qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

-

-

-

-

Cela faisait trois jours que Lily était réveillée et trois jours qu'ils étaient refoulés à la porte de la chambre. Pour se changer les idées, Ellana avait décidé de travailler les musiques de quelques unes de ses chansons avec son groupe. Grâce au travail des managers, les 'Shinigami' allaient se produire à l'occasion d'un festival organisé par une station radio connue. Un peu nerveux, Duo, Quatre et Heero s'acharnaient à répéter encore et encore. Compréhensive, Ellana les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, travaillant avec au moins autant d'acharnement qu'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Jane les regardait répéter, accompagnée de Wufei.

C'est l'absence de son meilleur qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ellana avait l'habitude de le voir durant les répétitions, portant un grand intérêt à ses critiques. Mais depuis que Lily était réveillée, Ellana ne voyait les garçons qu'en rentrant à l'appartement, et l'attitude de James, Rémus et Sirius durant les repas lui donnait l'affreuse impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle tentait désespérément de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais Rémus et Sirius lui assuraient qu'il n'y avait rien, ce qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote...

Elle ne savait pas que la réponse à ses questions viendrait plus vite que prévu...

-

-

-

-

Le jour suivant (donc, le 4° depuis le réveil de la rousse... ;D), les quatre amis allèrent de nouveau à l'hôpital. Ils prirent encore l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au nouveau service dans lequel se trouvait Lily. Ellana était sous tension, les garçons étaient trop silencieux...

Ils sortirent de la cabine, mais au lieu d'aller vers la chambre, les garçons allèrent s'asseoir à la salle d'attente. Intriguée, Ellana les suivie et s'installa à côté de son brun.

-**Mais, qu'es-ce que vous foutez ?...**

**-Tu verras...** lui répondit Rémus.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, de drôles de personnes attirèrent son attention.

-**Mais... ?**

La musicienne reconnue immédiatement la natte de Duo, et à en croire la dégaine des deux autres personnes, ce ne pouvaient être que Wufei et Heero.

Les trois nouveaux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil des infirmières.

-**Ooh ! Mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi !!!**

Ellana ouvrit de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Duo, un col roulé à quelques semaines de l'été, un air mélodramatique et paniqué sur le visage, jouait la comédie aux pauvres infirmières en montrant des marques sur ses bras et son ventre.

**-... ne voyez-vous pas ?! C'est la grippe aviaire je vous dis !!!**

A côté de lui, Wufei et Heero simulaient à merveille des visiteurs agacés par le malade imaginaire.

**-... quoi ? Si je tousse ? Evidemment !!! kuf kuf... Vous voyez ?! Je vais mouriiiir !!!**

-**Monsieur, puisque je vous dis que nous ne traitons pas ces cas ici...**

**-Mais je vais mouriiiiiiiir !!!!! Je... je me sens partir...**

Alors que Duo se rattrapait au rebord du comptoir dans un geste théâtrale, Wufei et Heero entrèrent en action : ils commencèrent à râler et à engueuler le 'malotrus'.

-**Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini cette comédie ?!**

**-Mais appelez la sécurité !**

Dépassées, les jeunes infirmières commencèrent à chercher les plus âgées tout en essayant de faire gentiment partir le natté et de combler les deux 'visiteurs', mais c'en était pas fini...

-**Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!**

Un homme d'âge moyen venait d'arriver, un Quatre suivi d'un Trowa à ses côtés.

-**Je vais mouriiiiiiir !!!! J'ai la vache folle !!!! Je vois de la lumière !!! Aahhh !!**

Duo continuait sa comédie alors que les infirmières plus expérimentées arrivaient.

-**Madame Pomfresh ! J'exige des explications !**

**-Désolée Monsieur le sous-directeur Rogue, mais il faudrait déjà que je connaisse la situation.**

**-Euh... oui ! Et bien faîtes !** L'homme au nez crochu et à l'aspect strict se tourna vers Quatre. **Veuillez nous excuser M. Winner, le problème sera réglé dans les plus brefs délais. Souhaitez-vous continuer la visite ?**

-**Oh non ! Je veux voir vos infirmières à l'action !**

Sirius se pencha vers Ellana et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots.

-**Suis-nous !**

La punk se leva et suivis ses amis en direction de la chambre de la rousse. C'est en ne rencontrant personne qu'Ellana comprit enfin (lente à la détente la chtiote... ').

-**Vous avez manigancez tout ça pour pouvoir occuper les infirmières !! Vous êtes géniaux !!!**

Elle afficha un grand sourire bien vite remplacé par un air songeur.

- **Alors en fait, ils ne flippaient absolument pas pour le concert...**

Rémus opina d'un sourire.

-**Mais, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?**

**-On ne pensait pas que tu accepterais...**

Son ami eut un regard d'excuse, mais même si elle leur en voulut durant cinq secondes, elle leur pardonna : la punk était plutôt du genre à suivre la procédure normale (légale ouais !).

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre. Il y eut un instant de pause, puis, d'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

* * *

hihi!! je voulais couper ici, mais je me suis dit que ce serait pô sympas avec le retard que j'ai pris, et avec ce 'suspens' je n'aurais pas tenu deux jours avec les poisons que l'on m'aurais envoyé! alors, voici la suite:

* * *

Elle les regardait, redressée dans son lit par de gros coussins, les cheveux roux cascadant autour d'elle, le regard encore un peu endormi. Tout le monde entoura le lit.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel James gardait son regard rivé sur la rousse, l'obligeant à faire de même avec lui. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller, Ellana se lança.

-**Lily... pourquoi as-tu...**

**-Je ne le voulais pas, c'était un accident !...**

**-Quoi ?!** Fut la seule réaction de la punk.

Lily baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle tritura les draps tout en continuant.

-**Je prenais des pilules pour me booster, des sortes de vitamines. Pour que j'aie la sensation qu'elle agisse, j'en prenais un certain nombre... trop peut-être.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-**J'étais en train d'écouter la radio, une radio anglaise, et... ta chanson est passée...**

Une perle brillante tomba sur le drap blanc, l'imbibant lentement.

-**Ca ma troubler je crois et je... je me suis trompé dans les boîtes... j'ai avalé plusieurs pilules d'un médicament puissant qui agit sur le système nerveux...**

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard émeraude brouillé par les larmes sur James et Ellana. La punk se rappela que la mère de Lily prenait des médicaments de ce type...

-**Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas !!... Mais j'avais trop honte, alors... alors...**

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues encore un peu creuses.

'_Alors tu n'as pas voulu nous voir...'_se dit la punk.

-**Lily...**

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et prit la rousse dans ses bras, dans un geste maladroit de réconfort. Lily pleurait sans retenue et, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Rémus et Sirius sortirent, n'étant pas des amis très proches de la rousse. Quant à James, il regarda Lily encore quelques minutes, comme soulagé mais aussi... triste. Il se détourna pour sortir, mais Ellana l'interpela.

-**James !... **elle se détacha de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux. **Je crois que vous avez à vous parler...**

Elle s'écarta du lit et, passant à côté de James, lui posa furtivement la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, et sortit.

Dans la chambre, James était debout devant le lit. Les larmes de la rousse coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés.

-**Lily, je...**

-**Non, tais-toi s'il-te-plaît...**

Elle avait de nouveau baissé la tête alors que ses sanglots revenaient. Un peu refroidit, James ne baissa pas les bras. Il s'approcha de sa rousse préférée et s'assit sur le lit pour la serrée contre lui, assez fort sans pour autant lui faire mal. Chuchotant, le garçon lui dit enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un an déjà.

-**Lily, je t'aime...**

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

-**Co...comment peux-tu m'aimer ? On... on arrêtait pas de s'engueuler ! Et... et puis regarde à... à quoi je ressemble main... maintenant !**

Le garçon déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-**J'aimais la façon dont tu me tenais tête, j'aimais la manière dont tu me rembarrais –toujours avec classe-, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ce petit froncement de nez quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, j'aime ton rire, j'aime la façon dont tu marches, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton caractère de lionne... je t'aime et c'est tout.**

La rousse pleurait toujours alors que le garçon lui dévoilait ses sentiments. Mais elle ne répondit rien alors qu'il la berçait lentement, tout doucement... Seul vint les troubler un son étouffé qui leur parvenait de derrière la porte...

-**_Pourquoi n'aie-je pas eut droit à une déclaration comme ça, moi ?_**

James eut un drôle de sourire alors qu'un frisson le traversait quand le rire de Lily lui parvint.

-

-

-

-

Épilogue

Cela faisait deux mois que Lily avait pu sortir de l'hôpital. Sa rééducation s'était faite en un long et intensif mois et cette dernière utilisait encore une béquille quand elle devait faire de longues distances. Mais sinon, tout allait bien pour notre petit groupe d'amis en ce jour de fête de la musique, à Paris sur une place où une estrade était montée, devant un bar branché.

Dans les bras d'un garçon à la carrure athlétique, une jolie rousse observait, comme de très nombreux spectateurs, un groupe mettre en place son équipement. Après quelques minutes de patience, les musiciens se mirent en place.

-**James ! Lily !**

-**Sirius ! T'es à la bourre, mec !** lui répondit le brun à lunettes

-**Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Le concert n'a pas encore commencé ?**

**-Ca ne saurait tarder.**

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du rugbyman, des accords de guitare s'élevèrent.

-**Bienvenue à vous en cette soirée particulière où la musique est à l'honneur...**

Quelques exclamations s'élevèrent du publique alors que la voix suave et charmeuse de Duo reprenait.

-**Pour commencer cette chaude soirée, nous allons vous jouer un hymne au sentiment le plus beau que l'on puisse ressentir. Cette chanson s'appelle 'True Love'...** (original, nan ?)

True Looove

_Aime-moi_

Truuuuue Looooove

_Serre-moi_

James resserre sa prise autour de Lily et pose son menton dans le creux de son cou.

Il y a des mois de cela

Tu criais sur moi

Mais depuis cette histoire

Tu cries dans mes bras

_Truuuue Loooove_

Absorbée par la peur

Tu as affronté la douleur

Et depuis, mon âme sœur,

Tu me vends ton cœur

-

True Looove

_Aime-moi_

Truuuuuue Looooove

_Serre-moi_

Les lèvres de James effleurèrent l'oreille de Lily. La rousse frissonna alors que Duo continuait de chanter d'une voix douce et sensuelle sur un air aux sonorités érotiques auquel vint s'ajouter un son léger mais discret de flûte traversière quand Trowa monta sur la scène.

James dansa légèrement, sur le rythme de la chanson alors que les paroles se faisaient de plus en plus explicites tout en restant soft. Le garçon resserra encore sa prise autour des hanches de sa petite amie. Depuis qu'elle avait acceptée d'être avec lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Pour elle, il mettait tout en œuvre pour la voir sourire ou rire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était son bonheur. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il le vit prés de la scène à proximité d'Ellana. Il s'étonnait toujours de les voir ensemble. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son Sirius, si fier et arrogant parfois, se faire dresser par une fille...

'_Mais peut-on vraiment désigner Ellana comme une fille quelconque ?..._'

Il sourit tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du parfum de sa Lily-jolie. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait : le bonheur.

Il approcha ses lèvres plus prés de son oreille et chanta dans un murmure le refrain de la chanson.

- **True Looove**

**_Aime-moi_**

**Truuuuue Looooove**

**_Serre-moi_**

Et il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, là où la peu est la plus douce et sensible.

-**Je t'aime ma Lily...**

**-**

**-**

Ellana enchaînait les accords compliqués tout en chantant les quelques phrases qui lui étaient destinées, les yeux rivés au regard métallique de Sirius.

Alors que la chanson se finissait, elle se permit un regard pour se meilleur amie, mais elle eut beau chercher, il n'y avait ni chevelure rousse, ni tignasse désordonnée...

* * *

MES FELICITATIONS!!!

VOUS VENEZ DE REMPORTER LE PRIX SPECIAL POUR AVOIR SUPPORTE LA LECTURE DE CE TRUC INTERMINABLE!!!!

fanfare et pom-pom girls

Meoi, stoppant la musique d'un simple geste: **Trés chers et courageux lecteurs! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire! Et oui, même toi là, derrière ton écran d'ordinateur, je te remercie!!**

Heero, une tasse de café à la main: **Ca y est, elle nous pète sa durite...**

Meoi, sourde aux autres personnages: **Je tiens à préciser que, malgré la pauvreté des textes, les chansons sont à MOI!! et rien qu'à MOI!!!!!!!!!!**

Trowa, s'adressant à Heero: **Il serait serait temps d'appeler l'hôpital...**

Meoi, toujours dans mon délire: **J'espère néanmoins que cette histoire ne vous dégoûtera pas de mon style d'écriture et AU CONTRAIRE, vous donnera envie de jeter un oeil sur mes autres fics...**

Duo, paniqué: **NAAAAAN, N'Y ALLEZ PAAAAS!!!!**

Meoi, continue: **... aussi, ne préciserais-je pas que l'histoire de chtitelilipuce (ma soeur) est géniale car c'est plutôt elle qui me fait de la pub avec son succés... allez, avoue-le choco'! sans elle, tu ne m'aurais pô lu!!!**

Quatre: **Ou alors elle est trés courageuse...**

Meoi, réfléchissant:** ... Ah ouais, c'est une possibilité!**

Bon, aller, j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon délire et vous dis à une prochaine fois!!!

Lily: **Nan, évitez.**

James, boudeur: **Mais euh, pourquoi tu dis ça?**


End file.
